Momther
Momther 'is one of the main characters of ''The Merry Adventures of Momther and Dadther ''and the most illusive of all characters, playable or otherwise. She is generally described as secretive and cold, and Sydney is initially afraid of Momther, thinking to herself "this lady. . . she looks cold and calculating. like she could kill you without a second thought. . . she gives me a bad feeling." Dadther, however, is usually unaware of Momther's cold demeanor and runs to her for comfort after his meetings with the Condesce not knowing that Momther and the Condesce are the same person. Consorts and carapacians alike are especially hesitant to speak or interact with Momther, consorts more so than carapacians. Momther has a number of carapacians that work as assistants or agents, accomplishing tasks that she would be unable to do herself. It is shown on a number of occasions that Momther has a strong distaste for consorts calling them '"dreadful little creatures" and saying "Really, they are not worth my time. If Dadther wants to deal with them, he may. But, I will be keeping my distance." and has carapacians interact with the consorts in her place. Appearance Momther has dark hair, and is typically seen wearing a t-shirt with a scarf around her neck and a matching headband. It's implied several times that during her coding she was designed to look as though she was of Japanese descent as opposed to Dadther's design of looking as though he was of Western European descent. The colors of her outfit seem to resemble the color scheme of Heroes of Heart and it is unknown what her Royal robes look like. It's speculated that they match the colors of Derse but this has not yet been confirmed. Biography Coding and Conception Momther's (and Dadther's) coding and conception is not explained within the game, however, Momther and Dadther both make comments about the subject, saying "Well, it was a long time ago." and "oh gosh, it was so long ago i can hardly remember what the first session was like!!" Which implies that there is not only Sydney's session but possibly many more and is confirmed later in the game. Their statements and others littered throughout the game imply that Momther and Dadther are incredibly old with the possibility that they have lived for several centuries. Death and Ascension Sometime after the first session Momther and Dadther played Momther is either murdered or died in a tragic way, leading to her ascending to god tier, which in the game (for Momther and Dadther) simply means that they become AI players, gain free will and no longer have to follow objectives laid out by the game's programming. Momther is shown to have carefully hidden the fact that she ascended up until shortly after Dadther ascends and confronts the Condesce with Sydney. Dadther is appalled and betrayed upon finding that Momther has been the Condesce all this time. As a Witch of Heart Momther has shown the ability to throw Dadther around like a rag doll all over the Dersite palace throne room by what is presumed to be his soul. She also has shown extraordinary abilities to transform her appearance to look like someone else, and her disguises are usually perfect and she can pass as that person without being questioned. Dadther's Imprisonment on derse What Momther does for most of Dadther's stay in the Dersite palace prison is not explained. Some carapacians say that she refused to leave her room while others say that she began to make plans to wipe out the consorts. Momther is shown to be walking down a hallway that leads to Dadther's cell and overhearing his serenade to Gone. A thought bubble reveals that Momther has romantic feelings for Dadther and is frustrated that despite her efforts his affections lie elsewhere. Momther is said to have an intense antagonism for Gone (Dadther's later boyfriend) and takes this out on Dadther seeing as Gone is an NPC and she cannot hurt him in any way. Midway through Dadther's serenade, Momther runs back down the hallway and upon entering what seems to be a bedroom falls to her knees and begins to cry uncontrollably. The condesce It is confirmed later within the game that Dadther's serenade in Dadther: Pass the Time broke Momther's heart and her actions after that become cold and uncaring earn the rumour that Momther/the Condesce is 'heartless'. Shortly after Dadther: Pass the Time Momther begins masquerading as the Condesce. Going so far as to pretend giving up her place as Queen of LOSAM's moon and giving it to the Condesce and telling the Dersite carapacians that she will no longer be living on the moon. The speech she gives is shown to move the carapacians to tears and cause them to mourn the loss of their queen for several days after that. Why she chose to impersonate the Condesce in particular is unknown. While in her Condesce disguise she refers to herself as "the mean dersite queen" and changes her manner of speaking. Going from her usual perfect, syntax, formal manner to an informal manner. As the Condesce she is said to beat Dadther without remorse until he complies to her demands. This is proven with bruises lining Dadther's jaw and neck after every meeting. Dadther's Disappearance and Renouncement of the Throne Several to many dozen decades after Dadther disappears after his release from the Dersite prison and his renouncement of the throne as King of LOSAM and its moon, and further after he spends many peaceful decades as a LOSAM citizen Momther (disguised as the Condesce) summons him to the Dersite palace. As the Condesce she demands that he reclaim the throne and leave his civilian life to do his job as rightful King. Dadther initially refuses, but is subsequently beaten until he does as the Condesce 'requests'. Afterwards, Momther transportalizes to the Royal Suite in the Prospitian castle and waits for Dadther, no longer in her disguise. When she and Dadther meet she begins to comfort him, telling him that she is always there for him and smiling to herself that her plan to manipulate Dadther like a puppet worked without a hitch. Previous Sessions In Momther: Think to Self it is revealed that there have been countless sessions before Sydney, all of which failed to produce an heir to the throne. In most of these 'pointless sessions' Momther has had to murder children that provided promise as potential heirs, but she muses why none of the children ever could ascend and merge with the game. For several moments she shows a small amount of remorse, particularly for the children that did not make it back to their families in the human world. Beginning of Sydney's Session Both Momther and Dadther are seen to be hyper aware of when Sydney's session will begin and both prepare in their own ways. Dadther by going and waiting by the place where Sydney is supposed to appear and Momther by killing hundreds of thousands of consorts to supposedly "test Dadther's strength and free will, and see how worthy this new daughter will be." Momther is rarely seen during the beginning of Sydney's session, and when Sydney tries getting information about Momther during Sydney: Gather Information most consorts shuffle nervously before fleeing and carapacians make excuses to leave. By the end of Sydney: Gather Information Momther has lived up to her illusive nature and Sydney finds herself with several trashy magazine publications and rumours about Momther.